


still wishing there were better days

by shin_hoseok



Series: all in [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, i love wonhyuk so much pls send help, there's kissing, wonhyuk being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shin_hoseok/pseuds/shin_hoseok
Summary: it's late and minhyuk wants to talk about date ideas





	

Hoseok didn’t notice time flying by until a very sleepy Minhyuk entered the living room, rubbing his eyes dazedly.  
„I saw light.“, he mumbled, carefully closing the door behind him. „Hyung, it’s like three in the morning, why are you still up?“  
„I’m working.“, Hoseok mumbled, glancing at the clock in the corner of his desktop and wow, it actually was that late. „I guess I forgot time.“  
„Hyung.“, Minhyuk exclaimed, stepping closer until he was in between Hoseok and the computer, looking down at him with a frown. „We have to get up early, why are you not resting?“  
„I didn’t do it on purpose.“, Hoseok mumbled, lazily reaching out to tug at the sleeve of Minhyuk’s hoodie. „I’ll go to sleep soon.“  
„Yeah, you should.“  
And maybe Hoseok had hoped for Minhyuk to climb into his lap and kiss him senseless, but Minhyuk didn’t do that, of course. Instead, he reached out a hand and pulled Hoseok to his feet and then went in for a bone-crushing hug.  
„Please take care of your health.“, Minhyuk mumbled against his ear and it was kind of heartbreaking, so Hoseok turned his head to press his lips to his friends cheek softly, loving how Minhyuk buried his face in his shoulder shyly.  
„I will.“  
„Let’s go.“, Minhyuk demanded, pulling back a little. „Time to sleep.“  
And Hoseok nodded and told himself that he wouldn’t do anything and for a second it even worked. Then Minhyuk blinked at him and he couldn’t help but lean in, pressing their lips together, because really, it was safe and he’d been craving this for so long, and Minhyuk kissed back almost immediately, as if he’d anticipated this.  
They ended up on the couch, Minhyuk on his lap fiddling with the hem of Hoseok’s shirt as they kissed and kissed and kissed until there was no breath anymore and Hoseok had to pull away a little to calm his racing heart. It wasn’t until minutes later that Minhyuk said something again, his head resting on Hoseok’s chest, their hands intertwined.  
„Hyung, if you could take me on a date, what would you do?“  
And while it was seemingly a random question, Hoseok knew how it wasn’t. To be honest, he’d thought about this way too often, ever since they started doing this kissing thing.  
„Who said I’d ask you out?“, he teased, hand going through Minhyuk’s hair softly. „Maybe you’d be the one to ask first.“  
"I guess it could be either of us.", Minhyuk admitted, leaning into the touch. "And I already know what I would do, but just in case...what date ideas do you have in mind?"

"Well, since we aren't allowed to, anyway, I can make this fancy, right?", Hoseok said, thoughts already wandering off to fireworks and picnics on top of buildings and-

"Nah, make it real.", Minhyuk said with this firmness in his voice that Hoseok adored. "I don't want to know about a magical date we'll never have. I want something that could actually happen."

"Hmm..." And wow, this was way harder than he'd thought, because really, there was so much to consider if he considered the fact that they had this life too that was surrounded with cameras and fans and a whole lot of other people who could never know of this if they didn't want to ruin their careers. "I would take you out for dinner, I guess? I know it's boring because everyone always does that, but it's kind of hard to do all of the romantic stuff when you can be recognized anywhere."

"Where would you take me?" And wow, strangely Minhyuk didn't seem to mind how boring Hoseok was - instead, he looked kind of intrigued.

"A nice restaurant. Maybe something with a little privacy.", Hoseok said thoughtfully, even though he didn't know such a place. "I'd pay, of course. And then I'd take you home and we'd watch a movie and maybe I would kiss you."

"Maybe?"

"Okay, I would totally kiss you."

Minhyuk seemed content with that, because he nodded and smiled sweetly and pressed a tiny kiss to Hoseok's cheek.

"It sounds lovely."

"Does it?" It was a relief, because Hoseok hadn't been so sure about it. "What did you have in mind for our date though?"

"Oh." Minhyuk smirked. "So first of all I'd book us a vacation. Probably something far away where they don’t care if I kiss you in public. Let’s say USA or something.“

"And you wanted me to make it realistic?"

"It's necessary, shush.", Minhyuk said softly, cuddling back into Hoseok's chest as he spoke. "So you know they have these amusement parks there? I would take you to one. We’d have lots of fun on rides and I’d hold your hand all day long and buy you ice cream and in the end we’d go to one of these booths where you can win plushies and I’d win a huge teddy bear for you.“

„Wait so we’re going overseas just so you can get me a teddy bear?“  
„I want to _win_ it for you, that’s way more romantic than just buying it.“  
„So you’ll give me that teddy bear in that amusement park, confessing your undying love and afterwards ask me to be your boyfriend?“, Hoseok asked jokingly, because they couldn’t be boyfriends anyway, at least not with the way their lives were right now.  
„Something like that.“, Minhyuk mumbled and he sounded so sad that Hoseok wanted to wrap him up in his arms even more. „Hyung, we should really go to sleep now.“

„Yeah we should.“  
Just as Minhyuk started to move, about to get up (because sometimes, he was the responsible one), Hoseok shook his head, pushing him back into the cushions softly so he could sit up.  
„Stay here, I’ll get us a pillow and some blankets.“  
The couch wasn’t exactly the most comfortable place to sleep, but Hoseok found that he didn’t mind - with soft blankets all around them and a happy Minhyuk in his arms it was all good.


End file.
